From Human To Irken
by IrkenInvaderKai
Summary: When Sara moves and goes to Skool she finds some unlikely allies and finds herself in love. But everything changes when she becomes an Irken. Can she find a cure? Does she want to change back? Rating changed to T cause of stuff.
1. Chapter 1

From Human To Irken

Chapter 1

Sara sighed. She watched out the window of the truck as the terrain changed. She was moving. She was scared. Would she find any friends? Or would she be a social outcast. She hated her parents.

About 20 hours later they arrived. Sara's new home looked horrible. It was in a crazy, crouded city. It was late. They got their bags out and Sara pulled out her sleeping bag and a pillow. She went into the room that would be hers. It was painted pink. Sara didnt like the color pink. She sighed and got into her sleeping bag and fell asleep. She'd be going to a new school the next day.

Sara woke up the next morning. She changed her clothes then grabbed a backpack and put it on. She ran out the door and walked to school. At the top of the building was the word "Skool". Sara rolled her eyes and walked in. She found her class and walked in. She saw the teacher and realized that the name Ms. Bitters fit her. Sara took her seat by a boy with weird hair and glasses. She looked around at her class. All were average accept one boy. He was green and was obviously wearing a wig.

"Hi, I'm Dib. And that green boy over there, Zim, he's an alien." The boy sitting next to her said.

"I dont doubt it." Sara said.

"No really, he's an- Wait... Do you mean you believe me?"

"Obvious isn't it? I mean he is green. He has no ears. What are we supposed to believe?"

"I HAVE A... Skin condition." the green boy said. Sara leaned back in her chair.

"Sure." Sara said. Dib looked like Christmas came a month early.

"Ha take that spaceboy! Someone believes me!" Dib said.

"Ah whatever. How are two humans going to bring down the MIGHTY ZIM?" Zim said. Sara laughed.

"You've obviously been here a long time. How haven't you destroyed Earth already?" Sara said.

"He's kinda stupid." Dib said.

"The MIGHTY ZIM is not stupid!" Zim yelled.

"Yeah whatever." Sara said.

Dib did not stop staring at Sara. Finally class ended.

"Hey, you want to come over to my house?" Dib asked her.

"Don't you want to know my name first? I'm Sara."

"Now we have two Sara's in class. But you're the better one." Dib said. Sara laughed.

"Nah I have to..." Sara trailed off, remembering her parents, "You know, sure. I'll go." Sara said.

"Sara would you rather spend your day with the Dib monkey or me?" Zim said walking up behind her.

"Zim she's coming with me. Not you. Why would she want to spend time with you. You're an alien!" Dib said.

"Lets see... Alien? Smart freak? Sorry Dib," Sara said. She wrote her cell phone number on a piece of paper and gave it to Dib.

"Text me sometime," Sara said. She didnt know Dib didnt have a cell phone.

"Sara... Just come on. Why would you want to hang out with... him?" Dib hissed.

"Dib just text me." Sara said.

"But I dont have a cell phone..." Dib said.

"Heh!" Zim laughed.

"Get one." Sara said, "And you're kinda annoying."

"Cmon Sara," Zim said. Dib frowned.

Dib went home. He paced. Was Sara and Irken? He snuck off and hid outside Zim's house and watched them.

"I'll make a deal with you," Sara said. Dib listened, moving closer.

"A deal?" Zim said.

"I LIKE TACOSSS!" Gir yelled in the background.

"Yes. I'll kill Dib if you spare my life." Sara said.

"And what makes you think I cant kill Dib myself?"

"Because Dib is different. He's not like the other people. He knows alot of things."

"Are you suggesting I dont?"

"No. Im just saying he hacks and knows what you're doing."

"How do you know that?"

"I am amazing with computers and I can tell Dib hacked yours. This a deal?"

"And if you fail?"

"I won't fail. I hunt deer. I shoot guns. I've killed a deer. How much different is it?" Sara said. Then music started blaring. Gir had turned on music. Party Rock Anthem was blaring through the house. Dib couldn't tell if Zim had accepted. And he was scared. Why would Sara do that? He ran to his house and locked himself in his room. What if Zim had accepted? Dib shivered.

Author Note: I got this idea and I became obsessed with it. I had to write this. Expect fast updates. At least 1 a week. :) Comment and Fave!

~Kai


	2. Chapter 2

From Human To Irken

Chapter 2

(Rated T, gets a little... Bloody and fighty.)

The next night, Sara wore black. She grabbed her deer rifle. She loaded 3 bullets in it. She took her sniper stick. Sara walked silently to Dib's house. She went around back and smashed her sniper stick on the window. It broke. She jumped in. She got to Dib's room. It was locked. She took a bobby pin from her hair and picked the lock. She walked in.

"Ok, ok, you got me..." Dib said. He stared right at her. "But first... a handshake. You won and I lost. You are superior to me..." Dib said. He stuck out his hand. Sara catiously put her hand out but she felt something tear at her skin and go into her hand. She instintively yanked her hand back and yelped in pain.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" Sara screamed. Dib smirked.

"I hearrd your little plan to kill me. But... Now you will become an Irken." Dib said. Sara hissed.

"You didnt hear everything." Sara said. Dib looked confused. Sara opened her mouth to reveal large K9 teeth.

"I'm a vampire." she hissed. Dib stared. Sara threw her gun down. She jumped on Dib and they wrestled untill she, with her fledgeling strength, pinned Dib down. She bit his neck. Warm blood entered her mouth. She heard Dib screaming. She bit again. Then she stood up with Dib's blood dripping down her face. She grabbed him and pulled him up. Sara laughed. She kicked out the window and threw Dib out. Then she jumped out.

"Zim wanted to kill you himself." Sara hissed. She held the collar of his shirt and dragged him to Zim's house. She knocked on the door. Zim opened it. He took off his disguise.

"Told you I wouldn't fail. But I ran into a slight problem..." Sara said.

"And what was that?"

"He poked me with this tack thing and he claims I will be an Irken," Sara laughed, "Crazy right?" Zim looked at her. "It's crazy? Right Zim?"

"No... I designed that tack... You really are going to be an Irken." Zim said. Sara threw Dib inside the house and across the floor. He slid extra because of all the blood.

"You have a cure for it, right?" Sara said loudly.

"No. There is none." Zim said.

"Then find one! You have to!" Sara pleaded.

"You will become more of a service to me if you become an Irken but how did you get the Irken DNA Dib?" Zim hissed.

"I... hacked..." Dib gasped. Blood poured out of his mouth.

"I have to say Sara, you didnt lie. The only flaw is that you... are a human. But that will change."

"How is that a flaw?" Sara hissed.

"Its not important now. I think you will enjoy being an Irken." Zim said.

"Sara... he... likes...-"

"BE QUIET DIB! Time for you to meet your DOOM!" Zim yelled. Dib looked at Sara pleadingly. She stepped back from Dib.

"You may not want to look..." Zim said.

"It's okay." Sara said softly. Suddenly, Dib stood up.

"Finish him." Sara whispered. Zim got some sort of gun from his PAK and shot at Dib. But it was a lazer gun. Dib ran. Zim kept trying to shoot Dib, but kept missing. Dib tripped. Zim was about to pull the trigger when Dib grabbed something from his pocket and threw it at Sara. Zim pushed her out of the way. It was a knife. It hit the wall hard. Sara was starting to freak out. Zim pulled Sara close to him. "It's ok." he whispered to her. Dib got up and ran, Zim and Sara on his heels but Dib got in his house and was safe. Sara was breathing heavily out of exhaustion and fear.

"Thanks." Sara whispered to him. Zim shrugged.

"I can walk you to your home if you want," Zim said.

"I hate my parents," Sara said, "And with me... I'm going to be an Irken. Can I umm..."

"Can you what?"

"It's too much to ask."

"Tell me."

"Can I stay with you?"

"Yeah, sure, why not." Zim said. Sara laughed.

She was running. The people behind her throwing things at her. She could dodge well but she tripped. The people were bearing down on her. She screamed.

Sara woke up shaking and breathing heavily. Her dream had scared her badly. She pushed her long curly brown hair behind her ears and sat up. She threw her covers off and got up. She looked at the clock. It was 3 AM. She slowly and silently opened the door and stepped out. She heard giggling and weird music. She walked a little more and peeked around the corner. Gir was laughing and watching some weird TV show. She silently walked past Gir.

"Hey Sara! Wanna watch TV with meee? The Scary Monkey Show is next!" Gir said running out to her.

"No thanks Gir, go watch TV." Sara said softly. Gir nodded and ran back and jumped on the couch. Sara walked up to Zim's door. She knocked on it.

"Gir Im not watching TV with you!" a sleep deprived Zim yelled. Sara laughed and opened the door.

"You know, the Scary Monkey Show is on next." She said softly.

"Oh I know it." Zim hissed. Sara shut the door.

"What's up?" Zim asked, "I've just been getting woken up every 15 minutes about what show is on next and how good the one on now is."

"Well you're lucky. I had a horrible nightmare..." Sara said. She sat next to him.

"You ok?" Zim asked.

"Yeah but... it was just really scary..."

"You're safe." Zim said.

"When am I going to be... an Irken?"

"Soon. Wont take long. I'd say three days."

"I'm scared."

"Why?"

"What if Dib does something... What if he tries to kill me?"

"Nobody is going to hurt you. I'll protect you. I promise."

"Death scares me."

"It scares everybody. Everyone fears death. All the humans, all the Irkens, even The Tallest fear death. I do. You do. Dib does. Dib barely made it out alive." Zim said.

"But what if I barely make it out alive? What if I die?"

"I'm going to protect you no matter what."

"...I really like you." Sara said.

"I do too. But Irkens aren't supposed to have these emotions..."

"Have a male and female Irken really gotten together and became friends and learned everything about eachother?"

"No. I guess not."

"I guess I will embrace becoming an Irken."

"You should. And I'll take you to any planet you want. Irk is the best though."

"You dont have to-"

"Every Irken, besides you, has been on Irk."

"But I'm not exactly a true blooded Irken."

"Shut up," Zim said playfully, "An Irk is an Irk."

"Do I still keep my Vampiric powers? Do I get a PAK? New clothes?"

"I don't know, yes, and yes. You probably willl get to keep you Vampire powers. You'll be the first Irken with fangs and ... stuff." Zim said. Sara smiled. Gir opened the door.

"OH MY GOSH THIS SHOW IS HILARIOUS! THE SCARY MONKEY SHOW IS ON NEXT!" Gir yelled. Zim threw a pillow and Gir. He yelled and ran out and shut the door. Zim ran to the door and locked it. He got back on the bed with Sara.

"I trust you." Sara said, "I have never trusted anyone."

"I trust you too," Zim said, "It's late, let's sleep,"

"Yeah." Sara said. They got in bed and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

From Human To Irken

Chapter 3

"Sara... Sara we gotta get up..." Zim said. Sara moaned.

"Cmon..." Zim said. He sat up. Sara flipped over on her back. She sat up. Zim smiled.

"What?" Sara said. She went to move her hair back but...

"Oh my god..." Sara breathed, "I-I'm an..." Sara smiled.

"I think Dib did you a favor." Zim said.

"No kidding... What color are my eyes? Am I pretty? Ugly? Average?"

"You have purple eyes. You... You're beautiful." Zim said.

"You really think so?"

"I know so... You look amazing..." Zim said. She hugged him. She drew back, but stayed close to him. Zim leaned in and their lips touched. then their tongues.

"GUESS WHAT? I MADE WAFFLES!" Gir yelled.

"Oh no..." Zim said. Gir put two plates of waffles on the table. Sara took a waffle and ate half of it.

"Eat more Sare! EAT MORE WAFFLES! I LOVE TO MAKE THEM!" Gir said.

"Hey Gir, look at me. Im eating them." Zim said. Gir giggled. As soon as Gir was watching TV Zim threw all of the waffles in the trash.

"Those were good wafflles." Sara said.

"You ate them all?" Gir said running in there.

"Eh? Oh! Yeah. Yeah we did." Zim said. Gir made a happy screeching noise.

"I need a Irken name don't I?"

"Not necessarily."

"I want one. A pretty one." Sara said.

"You can pretty much make them up." Zim said. Sara thought about it for awhile.

"Zia." Sara said.

"You copying off my name?"

"Yes."

"Well, ok. Zia is good," Zim said, "Computer, get Sara a human disguise," Zim said. Sara's disguise was pretty good. She had a long brown curly wig and blue human eye covers.

"What about The Tallest?" Sara said softly.

"Ill handle them. You just stand by me and look pretty." Zim said. They went to the Irken part of the base and to the monitor.

"Computer, bring up communication lines with The Tallest." Zim said.

"Uh, hi Zim." The Tallest Purple said.

"Who's that girl by you?" The Tallest Red said.

"This is Zia. She was actually a human. Stupid Dib got Irken DNA and put it in that tack I designed and infused Irken DNA in her. She's an Irken now."

"She can help you with your mission." Red said.

"Yes. That's all I wanted to say," Zim said.

"She's hot!" Purple said. Sara laughed.

"Yes, isn't she?" Zim said.

"Yeah well we gotta go... Gettin another call..." Red said.

"Bye Zia!" Purple yelled and the transmission was cut.

"Well that was easy!" Sara said. Zim laughed.

Zim and Sara were sitting on the couch watching TV with Gir. Gir had left the window open and forgot to close it. Dib jumped through the window. Zim instinctively withdrew a lazer gun and aimed it at Dib.

"Like being an Irk?" Dib asked Sara.

"Actually yes," Sara hissed.

"Back off her Dib." Zim hissed.

"I have a cure. I figured being in love with an Irken and not being one would make life hard for you." Dib said.

"Don't touch her Dib." Zim snarled.

"I don't care about the cure." Sara said.

"Thought you didnt want to be an Irken?"

"Yes I thought that but I was wrong. I can be wrong. Irkens can be wrong. Humans can be wrong."

"This isnt about being right or wrong. You tried to kill me in fear of death." Dib said. At that moment Gir jumped on Dib's head.

"IT STILL SMELLS LIKE A PUPPY!" Gir yelled. Dib kept trying to get Gir off. Gir hugged Dib.

"I... like... you..." Gir said slowly in a deep voice.

"GET IT AWAY!" Dib yelled. Sara laughed. Dib jumped up to the window and jumped out. Zim ran and shut it. Sara smiled at Zim.

"You protected me." Sara said.

"I always will." Zim said.

"What are we going to do about Dib?"

"I don't know... We just have to sit and wait for now."

"I am realy not used to this body," Sara said.

"I can see that. You'll get used to it with time."

"Well I've just got to see all I can do. I have less limits. I can do more."

"You havent figured out all you PAK can do." Zim said. Spider Legs shot out of his PAK. A few seconds later, Sara got Spider Legs to go out of her PAK.

"Woah... this is going to take practice..." Sara said, "I'm so different... Now I have three fingers, a PAK, I have antenna, my skin is green, I have all purple eyes, I have a Squeedily Spooch... This is just amazing. Dib doing that to me was the best thing that has ever happened to me..."

"And your age has been put up into Irk years. So you are 1 year and a month old. My age basically."

"So Im older."

"Yeah."

"And one Irk year is 10 Earth years?"

"Mhmm."

"This is amazing..." Sara said.

"SARA YOU GOTTA PLAY JUST DANCE WITH ME!" Gir yelled. Sara shrugged and took the remote. They started doing the song Tik Tok. Sara was winning because she was actually doing the moves and Gir was just dancing crazy.

"You're doing better than me," Zim said. Sara laughed. Finally the dance ended.

"I GOT 0 POINTS YAY!" Gir yelled.

"986." Sara said proudly.

"Played this game before?"

"Oh yeah... Hey, can we get my bags from my parents house?"

"Yeah. It'll give you a good chance to use your Spider Legs." Zim said. They put on disguises and walked out the door, Gir following behind. Sara led the way to her old home. She took them to the back. She used Spider Legs to help get her over the fence. Zim landed next to her.

"Up there. Last window on the second floor." Sara said. She extended the robotic legs and started to climb up the shingles. Zim caught up to her.

"You make it look so easy!" Sara said

"Eh, it gets easier." Zim said. Sara carefully opened the window and jumped in. She grabbed her bags.

"Gir! Catch!" Sara yelled. She threw them down to Gir. He caught them. The door burst and Sara's old parents came in. They looked weird though. They pointed guns at Zim and Sara. Sara showed her fangs. She did have her Vampiric powers. She hissed.

"Let's go." Zim whispered. Zim jumped out the window. Sara hissed once more then followed. They ran to the base.

"What was with them?" Sara said.

"They don't recognize you. They don't remember you." Zim said.

"Why can't they remember me?"

"Irkens dont have parents. You don't have their DNA anymore."

"So they think someone just stole stuff from their home?"

"Exactly. They probably dont know where those bags came from. Or why they have the house so big and they are the only two people there. You ok? Thought you hated them?"

"I do. It's just... I wanted them to suffer..."

"That's an Irken trait. Wanting people who did horrible things to you to suffer or die. What did they do?"

"They would not let me have my friends over and they wouldnt let me go to any of my friend's stuff. Like Birthday Parties or anything. I have never had a Birthday Party. Ever. And I don't even know my old family... They would call me names. Say I was worthless... They would lock me in my room for the weekend..."

"You want to do something?"

"What?"

"Get back at them." Zim said. Sara smiled.

They stood at the front of Sara's old home. Sara took out a lazer gun, and so did Zim. They walked up to the house. Sara kicked in the door and they both started shooting like crazy. Her parents ran out with guns. Sara shot her mom first and then her dad. They fell. They were dead before they hit the floor. Sara stood there looking down at them. Zim walked up to her and put his arm around her. Sara looked up at Zim.

"Let's go. Before things get bad..." Sara whispered. Zim nodded. They stayed close to eachother as they walked to the base.

"Thanks Zim." she said softly.

"Eh, no big deal."

"Yes it was." Sara said. They were silent looking into eachother's eyes.

"I love you," Zim said breaking the silence.

"I love you too." Sara said.

Author Note: Awww soo cute! Lol. Disclaimer: I dont own Invader Zim. I own myself. My name is Sara XD

I wrote this driving to go on a float trip :) This is writtin on the Quik Office App on my Droid2

Love u guys for favoriting! :)

NEXT CHAPPY WILL BE MORE... exciting and less mushyyy lol.

~Kai


	4. Chapter 4

From Human To Irken

Chapter 4

"GIR, PLEASE STOP PLAYING THAT SONG!" Zim yelled. Gir was playing Love In America by JTX over and over again and had it blaring loud. Once you turned it down he would scream until you turned it back up.

"I LOVE THIS SONG BUT IT'S GETTING REALLY ANNOYING!" Sara yelled. They had to yell to hear eachother.

"IM SCARED CAUSE I NEVER HEARD THIS SONG AND I KNOW PRETTY MUCH ALL OF IT!" Zim yelled back.

"GIR IT'S MIDNIGHT. PLEASE. TURN. IT. OFF!" Sara yelled.

"MIDNIGHT? THE SCARY MONKEY SHOW IS ON NEXT!" Gir screamed. He turned it off then started watching TV.

"I have had a long day. I'm going to bed." Sara said.

"Wake up." Zim said to Sara. It was the next morning. "Gir made waffles and he will be really mad at you if you don't eat any..." Sara turned and moaned.

"I'm going to drag you out." Zim said. She turned again. He pushed the covers aside and picked her up.

"Put me down or I'm gonna kill you." Sara hissed. Zim ignored her and put her in a chair by the table. She looked up at him with bloodshot eyes.

"I... am so... tired..." she moaned.

"If you dont eat waffles, Gir will put on," Zim changed to a mocking voice, "Put your hands up this is love in America..." Sara sat up started eating waffles really fast. Gir walked out with Sara's iPod Touch 4G in his hand.

"THAT SONG IS AWESOME!" he yelled.

"Oh no... I have some really dirty bad songs on there..." Sara said.

"LAST FRIDAY NIGHT!" Gir screamed. Sara leaned her head back on the chair.

"At least he didnt hear some of the bad bad ones..." Sara moaned, "Gir give me my iPod please." Gir handed her the iPod. Sara started playing Teenage Dream.

"She sings this too. I think you'll like it." Sara said.

"Who sings it?"

"Katy Perry."

"Ohhh the girl with the crazy clothes and blue hair."

"Nah that could be Lady GaGa." Sara said. Zim laughed. Gir was dancing to the song.

"We have Skool tomorrow..." Zim said.

"Woo... that sounds... fun..." Sara said.

"If Dib bothers you hit your desk three times. I'll take care of him. What do you want to do today?"

"I don't know."

"How about going on a Zipline?"

"Where did that come from?"

"Just an idea."

"That sounds fun. Lets do it." Sara said.

"What did you talk me in to?" Sara wailed. She was at the top of the Zipline waiting to go down. Her legs were shaking.

"Just remember the directions and you'll be fine. It's not scary." Zim said reassuringly.

"How do you know it isnt scary? You've never done it!"

"Eh..." Zim said, "Well... bye!" Sara shot a scared glance at Zim and then she. was going down.

"DO NOT QUESTION THE GREAT ZIM!" Zim yelled after her. Sara screamed a little but wasn't going to look completely horror-struck. But she was. When she got to the second station of the Zipline she was shaking. She waited for Zim and the other people in their group. Zim came laughing all the way down. He got off.

"You were scared of _that_?" Zim said laughing.

"Yes." Sara said.

"You did good except for the wailing. ready to go again?"

"_Oh no. I am NOT going back on it." _Sara said.

"No. you got to do it!"

"Fine... you first!"

"Nope." Zim said. He picked her up.

"PUT ME DOWN!... OKAY NEVERMIND, DONT DROP ME!" Sara yelled.

"I'm not gonna drop you..." Zim said. He put her down on the platform. He connected her to the wire.

"Ready?"

"_No._"

"Bye!" Zim said. He pushed her off gently. Sara went down the Zipline this time holding on for dear life. She got off and clutched the rail. Soon Zim got off. She walked slowly then grabbed him. She looked terrified.

"What?"

"We go over water..." she said. Her voice was high.

"You'll be okay... I promise. There is no way you're gonna fall. Does that make you feel better?"

"No..." Sara said. Zim kissed her.

"Better?"

"Yeah." she said.

"I'm gonna go first. I'll be down waiting for you at the next station." Zim said. He got up and started going down it.

"He told me to make you go next." the boy behind her said when Sara looked at him. She got up on the platform and hooked herself in. She went down it. She brought her knees up and held on tight. She saw Zim and her eyes lit up. She hit the ground. She was shaking. She unhooked herself and ran to Zim. He put his arms around her.

"I never thought I'd be so happy to be on solid ground," she said softly in a high pitched voice. Zim laughed.

"You liked it?"

"It was scary." she said, "But it was fun. And totally worth it."

"Ready to leave?"

"Yes." Sara said really fast.

Back at the base, Sara was. laying on the couch.

"Are you tired?" Zim asked her.

"Yeah... It takes energy to be scared..." Sara said. Zim sat by her. She curled up next to him.

"Where's Gir?" Sara asked.

"RIGHT HERE!" Gir said jumping out. He scared Sara and she jumped up. She leaned on Zim, dozing off. Gir stood close to the TV watching it.

"Hey, Sara?" Dib whispered to her. Sara was sleeping, her face on her desk.

"SA-RA!" Dib yelled. Sara's head went up.

"What?" Sara asked.

"How are you going to explain being green?" Dib asked.

"Skin condition."

"Good luck with that," Dib said smirking.

"Why are you talking to me?"

"Why are you?"

"You're retarded," Sara said yawning.

"Well you're a-"

"STOP MESSING WITH HER DIB!" Zim yelled.

"Ooooh. Zim's gotta girlfriend!" someone yelled from the class.

"ACTUALLY YES. YES I DO." Zim hissed.

"He's right." Sara said tiredly.

"For once." Dib said.

"DIB YOU HAVEN'T WON. YOU FAIL! YOU THINK YOU WIN BUT YOU DONT!" Sara yelled at him.

"And what are you gonna do about it?" Dib asked her. Sara lost it. She jumped at Dib and started punching and kicking him. He punched her and she punched his throat. Once he stopped attacking her she stood up and took her seat. The whole class staring.

"YOU WANT TO END UP LIKE THAT?" she yelled. Everyone turned around and started working. Except Zim. She smiled at him. Dib got up and walked to his seat.

At Lunch, Zim sat by her. She was looking at the food.

"I'm not eating anything..." Sara said.

"Gir's waffles sound pretty good right now, dont they?" Zim asked.

"Yeah, they do..." Sara said. She spotted Dib across the lunch room. She showed her fangs to him and he jerked and he was holding his tray and tipped backwards. He came up with food on his face. Zim and Sara laughed.

"Zim?"

"Yeah Sara?"

"I think we're in trouble..."

"Why?" he asked. She showed him something on her phone. Just the title was bad.

_Married couple found dead._

"So? That means nothing." Zim said.

"No. This is bad... What if we get caught?"

"We won't."

"But what if we do?"

"There is _no way _we will get caught."

"But there could be..."

"Sara stop worrying. You know what we're gonna do tonight?"

"_I am not going Ziplining again._"

"No it's way better!"

"Let me guess... floating down a river in a raft?"

"No."

"It's going to terrify the crap out of me. I know that."

"Since when was going to a giant food court planet terrifying?"

"A giant food court planet? Really?"

"Yeah... I used to kinda... work at one of the places..."

"So wait... No humans?"

"No humans."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it'll be fun."

"Sounds good." Sara said.

That night she got in Zim's Voot Cruiser. It didnt take long and they were on Foodcourtia. They jumped out. Sara looked around.

"This is amazing..." she said in awe.

Author's Note: Wrote this after my Float Trip. The reason the third wasnt up earlier was because I lost my bars. I'll probably get the fith up soon and I'm working on 'Invader Kai the Crazy SheIrken'. I really liked the float trip. :) Fun. And... I did a Zipline. This was me on the Zipline. I was scared to death but it was fun. :) I love all u who reveiw and favorite. ^^

~Kai


	5. Chapter 5

From Human To Irken

Chapter 5

(Rated T for some parts)

"Wow..." Sara said.

"What do you want Sara? Don't pick Shloogorgh's though... Long story." Zim said. Sara laughed.

"Okay then... Uhh..." Sara said.

"Eh, I'll pick."

"Good idea..."

"Stay close to me, it's really crowded." Zim said. He held her hand and she pressed close to Zim. He led her through the crowd. He walked in a building and ordered something. Sara couldn't hear. Zim found a table and sat by Sara.

"It's so crowded," she said loudly.

"I know." Zim said. Their food came pretty quick.

"Lets eat it in the Cruiser." Zim said. Sara nodded and he led her out. They got in the Voot Cruiser.

"So this is Irken Food Court food."

"Not exactly Irken." Zim said.

"Tell me about Shloogorgh's." Sara said. Zim told her the story while they ate.

"Tell me about your old life." Zim said.

"Not much to tell... But can I tell you something that I never told anyone?"

"When could you not?"

"My parents abused me. I had scars... They'd cut me and punch me and kick me and threaten me. I'd think I was going to die. Sometimes it was so bad I wished for the end. Meeting you... You are the best thing that's ever happened to me. I can trust you. You protect me... I attacked Dib because... he reminded me of them. That pain has scarred me. I fear so musch because of them. But with you, you make me feel safe. I can be myself. I dont have to be the perfect daughter my parents never wanted. I was hated the moment I was born. They wanted me to be a boy. I was treated horribly. They'd cut my hair and make me dress like a boy. I had very little friends. When I was bitten I felt a little bit more of defence. Being a Vampire... Thought I'd be able to show them. They called me names. The only thing that kept me going was the little girl dreams of finding my Prince Charming and having a baby having a family... Looking beautiful and not being held down. When I moved here, everything changed. Dib became my enemy. And I fell in love. And you loved me back. You showed me that you can live without being afraid. My parents are gone. You helped me regain some strength. You showed me life. You could have just let that knife Dib threw hit me but no. You saved my life. My life has been horrible. But right now... it couldn't be any better. Im with you. I'm Irken. My parents are dead. I can live my life without fear of them. And you showed me that." Sara said, "Sorry for goin on... I just needed to talk."

"I love your voice." Zim said, "I love everything about you. With a little push you are daring. Promise me something."

"What?"

"Never change. Never ever."

"I promise." Sara said.

"How did they attack you?"

"My parents?"

"Mhmm."

"If I would do something wrong and act like a girl... my father would smack me. If I kept doing it he's punch and kick me. And once he locked me in a closet for 5 hours without anything. My mother would get mad at me if I asked her about girl things... She'd punch me and slap me and bind my hands together and tie me to a pole downstairs... She's hold knived to my throat and then cut me. She'd just let me bleed out. She hung me by my arms in a closet. She would pull my hair and rip it out. They threatened to shoot me. They named me Sam. Not Sam short for Samantha. Sam the boy name. I changed it to Sara. When we would go out to the creek they'd hold my head under the water until I'd pass out. They'd throw rocks at me. Big rocks. They'd use me. as a moving target for shooting arrows. I always would have at least one black eye. Sometimes they would'nt feed me for days and make me drink the muddy river water. They would scream at me and call me fat and ugly and gross. They would hit my head with a baseball bat and watch me pass out." Sara said. She was close to tears. "They told me I'd never fit in and that I'd never have any friends. They told me I was a useless piece of crap. I wasnt allowed to speak. And if I did talk they'd try to kill me. They made me do yard work and cleaning. They told me that they payed boys to be my friend and made me play sports... I screamed out one day, 'THE REASON I ACT LIKE A GIRL IS BECAUSE I AM ONE!' they cut me. I cried myself to sleep. I didnt trust anyone. They said if I told the police they would kill me.I wondered every day if I was next. If I was going to be on the news. We moved constantly... Place to place. Each time worse than the last." Sara was crying now.

"Not much to tell? I can't believe you lived." Zim said. He hugged her and let her cry on his shoulder. When she stopped crying she looke up at him.

"Sorry..." she said softly.

"You needed this. And I want to know about your life." Zim said, "Your parents are dead. You have no limitations here. You are amazing and special and brilliant..." They looked into eachothers eyes.

"Let's go home." Zim said. Sara nodded.

Back at the base, Gir was eating tacos. Sara went to bed and Zim followed. Sara was much tougher than he thought, but she needed someone to be there for her.

I finished! It's 12:01 AM but I finished! I cried writing this... Maybe cause Im up real late and tired. Next chapter should be up tomorrow. Love all you who fave and review!

~Kai


	6. Chapter 6

From Human To Irken

Chapter 6

Sara sat at her desk extremely tired.

"What do you do that makes you so tired?" Dib asked, "Do you and Zim stay up all night kissing?"

"Shut up Dib." Sara hissed.

"That a yes?"

"Gir kept me up."

"Ahh so it's a love affair."

"No. He kept Zim up too..."

"A threesome?"

"You are _sick._" Sara said.

"Hey I'm not the one having a threesome."

"_I never had a threesome and I never will. _Actuallly, I went Ziplining and was extremely tired. And I still am."

"You're pretty... for an Irken."

"You're stupid... for a human."

"What's with you?"

"I hate you. Why are you trying to talk to me?"

"Okay fine... Wanna help me destroy Zim?"

"No way."

"Why?"

"Shut up." Sara hissed. Dib looked away and Sara started to draw all the ways Dib can die.

After school Sara and Zim were sitting on the couch.

"We could go Ziplining again." Zim said.

"Nahh..." Sara said, "Why dont we go to the mall?"

"Sure." Zim said. They walked to the mall.

"Wait what store?" Zim asked looking around.

"Hollister."

"Eh?"

"You'll see." Sara said. They walked in Hollister.

"Dark and loud in here..." Zim whispered to her. She nodded. She started looking at clothes. Zim looked around.

"Stay here, gonna try this on," Sara said. She ran off. She came back in a black tank midriff and a really short red skirt.

"Woah... You are like... Woah..." Zim said. Sara smiled.

"You like it?"

"Yeah..."

"I'll get this just until my Irken clothes get here."

"Oh-kay!" Zim said. He stared at her.

After they left Hollister, Sara took him to Gamespot."

"What are we getting here?" Zim asked.

"Gir wanted a game."

"What game?"

"Some computer game. World of Warcraft."

"Dont see Gir playing that game."

"Me either." Sara said. She got it then they went home. Sara changed into the outfit she bought. Gir laughed when he saw Zim's face.

"Oh no..." Sara said.

"What?" Zim said. He walked over to her. She was looking out the window. Dib was outside. He dropped a dead looking Gir. She turned and looked at Zim. Tears were filling in her eyes.

"Gir..." she said softly.

Authors Note: Ooh kind of a cliff hanger. Have had a few minor chapters but the next... Hehehehe... Gonna be good! Love u for reveiwing and favoriting!

~Kai


	7. Chapter 7

From Human To Irken

Chapter 7

"No..." Sara whispered.

"We'll get Gir back. We have to." Zim said. He put his arms around her. She pressed close to him.

"I'm scared..."

"I'll protect you." Zim said softly.

"We're going to get Gir back... right?"

"Whenever you're ready, we'll go."

"Okay... I'm ready..." Sara said. Zim let go of her. She had a dangerous determined look in her eyes like she could kill at any given moment. She put on an old black hoodie she had in her bag. She kept her skirt and black boots though. She put her hood up and moved her fake brown curly hair outside. She wore her eye covers too. Zim was just in his normal human disguise.

"Let's go." Sara said.

"But wait... Where would he have Gir?"

"Didn't think of that... I was just gonna wing it."

"Wing it?"

"Human term. Basically do things as you go along." Sara said.

"Eh... I do that alot... I bet Dib'd keep Gir in that warehouse but it's probably set with traps."

"Let's go then." Sara said. She opened the door and walked out. She turned.

"Coming?" She asked.

"Yeah." Zim said. He ran up to her. They walked out of the base and stayed close together. They walked out into the city and she followed Zim to the old warehouse. They climbed up the boxes and jumped in.

"Shh..." Sara whispered. She looked around. She motioned for Zim to follow her. She extended the Spider Legs from her PAK and climbed up some crates. When she got to the top she layed down. Zim followed her lead.

"I see where Gir is... Follow me and stay close." Zim whispered. He slowlly went down the crates with Sara next to him. He stepped down lightly, carefull not to make a sound. Sara did the same. Zim held Sara's hand. He led her to where Gir was.

"Sara this could be a trap," Zim whispered.

"I'm going to get Gir back." Sara said. She ran out and grabbed Gir's body. A cage was falling.

"SARA!" Zim yelled. But it was too late. Sara looked up and saw the cage hit the floor and she was trapped inside.

"Zim!" she yelped frantically. He extended the Spider Legs and ran to her. Sara was shaking. Zim tried everything to try to get the bars open. They finally shot one of the bars so much with lazers, it blasted open. Sara put Gir's body through and then Zim helped her get out.

"Stay. Close. To. _Me._" Zim said. She half smiled.

"So now we go?" Sara asked.

"Eh... I guess... Was it really that easy?" Zim said.

"No Zim. It's not." a voice said. They both recognized it at once.

"Dib!" they hissed.

"That's right. And I've got something planned for you two." Dib said jumping out of his hiding place. Dib pressed a button and a cage came down.

"Just a cage? That's sad Dib." Zim said.

"It's got a wall in the back." Sara said. They held back laughter. Some kind of robotic tentacle shot out and grabbed them in pulled them back against the wall. Their wrists were cuffed to the wall and so were their ankles. They were in a awkward spread out posistion.

"Should have changed the skirt..." Sara hissed.

"You'll stay there until... Well until never!" Dib said. He laughed then ran off.

"Hey, Sara, no offense, but you've been in this situation before. How do you get out?" Zim asked.

"Uhhh... I dont know. This is different... Is Gir off?"

"Looks like it."

"Okay. What is Gir's favorite song or commercial?"

"The Doom Song and... The Krazy Taco Commercial. I doubt it'll work..."

"Irkens have to have some kind of voice recognization on their robots..."

"Gir! Power on!" Zim yelled. Gir didnt move. "Nope." Zim said.

"Doom doom doom doom doom doomy doomy doomy doom..." Sara sung, trying to help.

"TACOS! WAFFLES! TAQUITOS! RUBBER PIGGIES!" Zim yelled. The robot's grey spots turned red. Then light blue.

"FLOOR MAKE ME ANOTHER SAMMICH! Hi Master! Hi Sara!" Gir said and smiled.

"Gir get us out." Zim said. Gir shot a lazer at the metal. It broke. Zim had one hand free. Then he shot the others. Zim landed on the ground.

"Now Sara." Zim said. Gir shot them and Sara fell. She fell awkwardly but Zim caught her.

"Thanks..." she said. He smiled then helped her up. Gir broke the bars to the cage and got out. Then Zim got out and he helped Sara out again. Zim took Sara's hand.

"Come with me," he said. Gir ran behind them. They wennt out the broken window and down the crates and ran all the way back to the base.

"Thank god we're here..." Sara said. She layed down on the couch. Gir was watching TV.

"I never thought I'd ever say this but, I missed that noise." Zim said.

"Same." Sara said. Zim layed on the couch by Sara.

"I love you." Sara said.

"I love you too." Zim said.

"Can we kill Dib sometime?"

"Yeah."

"Zim I have something to tell you..."

"What?"

"Im gonna try out for cheerleading."

"Cheerleading? I can see you doing that."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You'll be the hottest girl on the team. Bet you could be the leader."

"Awww! And it's captain. But still... Awww!"

"You're so pretty..."

"I dont feel that way though..."

"You look it. You're perfect. And I'm so lucky to be with you. Dib is jealous. And he has every right to be. You are strong and smart... And you have feelings. You aren't completely cold." Zim said. He leaned in. They kissed.

"I love you." Zim said.

"I love you too." Sara said.

Author Note: Cute and dangerous at the same time. Love u all for favoriting n reveiwing. My school starts on Wednesday. Chapter 8 should either be up late tonight or tomorrow morning.

~Kai


	8. Chapter 8

From Human To Irken

Chapter 8

"You saved me." Gir said to Zim and Sara.

"Zim saved me." Sara said.

"Breaking you out a cage thingy is considered saving you?" Zim asked.

"To me it is," Sara said.

"Can we eat Tacos?" Gir asked.

"No Gir..." Zim said.

"We can watch TV," Sara suggested. They all three sat on the couch and watched TV.

"Hey, isn't Dib a Vampire now?" Zim asked.

"Nope." Sara said.

"How? I thought when a Vamp bit a human or Irken or whatever and sucked their blood the human or Irken or whatever became a Vamp."

"That was my first time biting a thing and drinking its blood. I'm not a fledgeling anymore. If its a Vamps first time biting a thing it isnt a Vamp."

"Interesting..."

"But if you're bit twice you are a Vamp no matter what. So if Dib was bitten by another fledgeling he's become a Vamp and if he was bitten by a full Vamp hed become a Vamp too."

"So if you bite someone they will become Vampires."

"Yeah."

"Aren't Vampires Immortal?"

"Full Vamps like me, yes."

"So the only way to kill a Full Vamp and fledgeling is to stab them in the heart with a wooden stake. What about you? You're Irken."

"Yes but fledgelings arent Immortal. they'd die of old age.. I guess a blow to the Squeedily Spooch with a wooden stake would do it."

"So eventually I will die but if you don't get stabbed, you'll live?"

"Yes, but I'd kill myself if you weren't around..."

"Bite me."

"What? Zim, no, I could never bring myself to bite _you!"_

"Cmon Sara..."

"It hurts ALOT... I don't think I could do it..."

"Do it Sara. For me. For us."

"Ok... stay where you are..." Sara said. She got behind Zim and sat.

"You sure about this?"

"Yes. Do it."

"Positive?"

"Sara do it." Zim said. She moved her head to the right side of his neck. Her fangs slid out. She turned her head and put her teeth lightly on his skin. She waited a few seconds then bit. She could taste Zim's warm blood. She sucked some blood out then she let go. She licked up the blood.

"You ok?" she asked.

"Just fine..." Zim said acting tough.

"It'll heal pretty soon." Sara said. She sat by him. He smiled at her and she saw he had fangs.

"Who do you want to bite?" she asked.

"A random person." Zim said.

"Follow me then." Sara said. She led him out and to the mall again. She picked a scrawny man and threw him against a wall. The man was almost unconscious. She picked him up and carried him to a dark hidden spot.

"Here ya go." Sara said. Zim bent down over the man and bit his neck. The man started to scream but Sara kicked him and he became unconscious. Zim stood up with blood dripping down his face.

"Wow that is addicting!" he said.

"Wipe the blood off. Congrats you went from Irken to Vampire Fledgeling Irken to Full Vampire Irken in less than an hour." Sara said. Zim laughed.

"Let's go..." she said.

Back at the base they watched TV for a bit then went to bed.

"Guess we'll really be together forever then." Sara said.

"Yeah! Hey, how do Vampires not die from other severe injuries?"

"They heal themselves. Heal your bite." Sara said. It took several minutes but Zim healed it.

"Good night Zim." Sara said.

"Night Sara." Zim said.

It was 11:35 and Sara and Zim were awakened by a large thunderstrike hitting the ground. She looked frantically at Zim.

"It's okay... We'll be fine... Just let me turn on the TV and find out what's goin on..." Zim said. He got out of bed and Sara followed. They turned on the TV and watched.

"Tornado watch?" Sara wailed.

"It means their could be one. Its not that serious. Well it is. But anyways, let's go back to bed." Zim said. They were dozing off when another loud thunderstrike hit. Sara whined.

"Why are you afraid of them?"

"My parents made me stay outside during one..."

"I really hate your parents." Zim said.

It was around 5 AM when they both went to sleep. And they had Skool that day. They only got about 2 hours of sleep. They went to Skool extremely tired. During part of the class, people who wanted to try out for Cheerleading went outside and tried out. Zim waited impatiently. About an hour later the girls came in. Some extremely happy and excited, some crying, and some not caring.

"I made the team!" Sara whispered excitedly to Zim as she passed him. She sat in her seat and smiled the rest of class. They went to the base after Skool.

"I made the team!" Sara kept yelling.

"SHE MADE THE TEAM!" Gir screamed.

"Gir, do you know what team?"

"THE RAMS! THE CARDINALS! THE DODGERS! THE-"

"You don't do you?"

"No idea..."

"CHEERLEADING!" Sara yelled. Gir screamed and jumped and ran around the base.

"I knew you would make it!" Zim said. She smiled.

Authors Note: Thx for all the reveiws and faves! I rly enjoyed writing this one. AND NO. I HATE TWILIGHT! Tomorrow is my first day of school. I will have another chapter up in the evening. Love u all!

~Kai


	9. Chapter 9

From Human To Irken

Chapter 9

Zim woke Sara up the next morning, as usual. She put her fake hair in low, loose, pigtails with some thin black ribbon Gir found. She put on her cheer leading uniform. It was a white tank top with a purple stripe in between two thin black ones. She had a white skirt with folds on the bottom (The universal Cheerleader skirt) with purple and black on them. She wore her black boots like she always did.

"Ready?" she asked Zim.

"Yep." Zim said. They walked to Skool.

After Skool, Zim went home. Sara was having Cheer Practice. He walked in his house. He walked into his kitched and saw a figure in black. Zim pulled out his gun.

"Hello Zim." Dib said, "You're gonna do something for me."

Sara put on her purple jacket and put her pompoms in her backpack. She started to leave. Cheerleading had went well. Sara started to walk back to the base. She walked in the door and put her backpack on the couch. Zim jumped at her and pinned her to the ground.

"WHAT ARE _YOU _DOING?" she yelled.

"Play along, explain later." Zim whispered to her quickly.

"ZIM WHAT ARE YOU DOING! LET ME GO!" Sara yelled. She struggles and tried to get away. He shoved her against the wall and she acted like it hurt. She screamed. Then he picked her up. She flailed her legs and kicked and showed her fangs, hissing. He got her beneath the base and threw her in a room with a window and locked the door.

"ZIM!" Sara screamed. Zim looked at her and mouthed, 'Sorry. Will explain later, love you.' She watched as he left. She was scared but knew Zim must be trying to save her. She hit the window and started yelling and screaming.

"Stop." Dib said walking out towards the room.

"Don't hurt her!" Zim yelled running out.

"W-what's going on?" Sara yelled.

"You're going to watch him die." Dib said.

"NO!" Sara yelled. She screamed and hit the window. Zim shot a glance at her. Dib took out a knife and went at Zim. He flinched and jumped back. Dib swung the knife at Zim, he tried to dodge it. Sara was screaming and crying. She kicked the door. She heard a splatter and saw blood hit the window. She screamed and hit it harder. She had forgotten about her PAK. She took a gun from it and shot the door until she had enough room to get inside. She jumped through. The light went out and Sara hit the floor hard. Pitch black darkness surounded them. They were in silence. She felt something bump into her.

"Zim?" she whispered almost silently.

"Yeah. Be quiet... Stay close..." Zim whispered almost silently. She pressed close to him and they crawled silently.

"Stop." Zim whispered, "Lay down but be able to move forward..." Sara layed down. Zim layed next to her. He kissed her quickly and started slowly moving forward. Sara pressed close to him.

"Was that your blood?" Sara whispered.

"Yeah, but I healed. Shhh..." Zim whispered. She felt something moving close by. She pushed Zim to the other side and pressed closer.

"Don't move..." Zim whispered. He stood up and felt the wall. He bent down and whispered, "Stand up and stay close." Sara stood up. Zim held her hand and she moved close to him. He stopped.

"Follow me." Zim whispered. He opened the door to the elevator. He got Sara in there first then himself. He shut the door.

"Computer, take us above." Zim said. They started moving.

"Dib will hear us," Sara whispered.

"Nah. Soundproof."Zim said. They got out and were at the human part of the base.

"Computer only turn the top part of the base's lights on." Zim said. The lights came on. Gir was watching TV really loud.

"Soundproof." Sara said.

"Sara follow me, this is dangerous. We have to leave. Cmon Gir!" Zim said. He put on his disguise and Sara already had her's on. She grabbed her bag and they walked to the door.

"Computer, shut down." Zim said. The computer shut down and the lights went back off. Zim opened the door. Light came in. They walked out of the house and shut the door.

"Run!" Zim yelled. The three ran and ran until they were in the city.

"Let's get a hotel," Sara said.

"We can't afford that..." Zim said.

"We can." Sara said, "When my parents were... uhh... killed... I stole their money. I have about 30,000 dollars."

"Woah... Okay hotel it is!" Zim said.

They checked into a hotel and got in bed. The room had two beds. One for Gir, one for Sara and Zim. Gir was asleep really fast. Sara took off her disguise and got in bed. Zim did the same and joined her.

"You put yourself in danger for me." Sara said.

"I said I was going to protect you. I love you Sara. I'm not going to let you be put in danger."

"No one has ever... cared this much about me..."

"I love you..."

"I love you too..." Sara looked into eachothers eyes for a second then started making out.

It was 5 AM.

"I hear something..." Sara said waking Zim up.

"It's not Dib." Zim said. He kissed her. "Go back to sleep."

"I can't... I'm scared..."

"You're okay... I'm here." Zim said. A loud thump came from outside the door. Her eyes widen and fear struck her. Zim sat up and withdrew his gun. They heard footsteps outside their door. The door busted down and Zim put his hand over Sara's eyes and shot. He removed his hand and blocked her veiw of the body.

"Who was it?" Sara asked.

"No one we know..." Zim said. She turned and walked to the window.

"Let's go." Sara said.

"Did you pay for the room yet?"

"Nope."

"GIR! WE ARE LEAVING!" Zim yelled. Gir jumped out. Zim brought Sara her bag and they jumped out the window.

"Where are we gonna go?" Zim asked.

"I don't know..." she said. She put on her disguise and so did Zim. Sara shivered as the night air hit her skin.

"Here's your jacket." Zim said handing it to her. She put it on and they started walking.

"Let's go back to the base..." Sara said.

"We can't... It's not safe... for now..." Zim said. She put her hood up.

"Well... The woods then." Sara said.

"The woods?"

"I have had to live in the woods for a week with only sticks. We can make a shelter and live there for awhile."

"You sure you can handle it?"

"Positive." Sara said.

"Ok... You ok?"

"No..."

"What's wrong?"

"Scared... No where is safe anymore..."

"I know... But you're going to be safe with me."

"How does Dib have these people sent out to destroy us?"

"I don't know. But we have something Dib doesn't?"

"What?"

"We have eachother." Zim said. Sara shivered. Zim put his arm around her and she pressed close to him.

They were walking through the woods looking for a spot to set up.

"Look, there's a cave!" Sara said, "I don't think I'll make it... Im so tired and my feet hurt really bad."

"I'll cary you."

"You don't have to..."

"Whatever." Zim said. He picked her up and ran into the cave. He set her down. Gir ran in. Sara took a blanket from her bag and spread it on the ground. She layed down on part of the blanket. Zim layed down by her. She got out another blanket and threw it over herself and Zim. She pressed close to him and felt his warmth seep into her. Her eyes closed slowly and she fell asleep.

Authors Note: This is gotta be my favotite chappy so far! Epicness... :) Sorry for the late chapter! I just started Middle School and I kinda have been behind. Should make it up this weekend. Tht means 3 to 4 new chappys! ^^ Thank you for reveiwing and favoriting! :)

~Kai


	10. Chapter 10

From Human To Irken

Chapter 10

(Rated M for language and alchohol abuse and ... thingsss... LOL! I KNOW YOU'RE LIKE "WHAT? Why would our Sara and Zim do this?")

"Sara..." Zim whispered. He stroked her back.

"What?" she said tiredly. She yawned.

"It's morning..."

"Whatever..."

"Cmon... We can do anything you want..."

"Let's get our base back!" Sara said. She sat up.

"We can't... It's too dangerous..."

"Are you telling me THE _GREAT ZIM _can't get his base back?" Sara taunted.

"No! I am protecting you!"

"I survived my parents... I think I can help you."

"Well Dib... he's got people out there..."

"You're strong..."

"What's with you?" Zim asked. Sara wasn't acting herself. She was being seductive, and it was working, but she wanted something. The base back.

"Nothing." Sara said. She put her arms around his neck.

"You're not gonna stop 'till I say we're going to go get the base back are you?"

"Nope."

"Eh, it's enjoyable."

"Let's go out tonight..."

"Where?"

"A club."

"A what?"

"A club. You go dancing."

"I can't dance."

"It's not what you think... But I'm gonna need a new outfit and so'll you."

"Nah, I'm good."

"Whatever. Let's go." she said.

"Alright."

"Let's make the trip there... fun."

"Fun?"

"Yeah. Like playing tag."

"Eh?"

"Tag is a game where someone is 'it'. If they touch someone and say 'Tag!' then that person is 'it'."

"Oh I've played that only... I was it the whole time."

"Let's go." Sara said. They got up and left. Gir was running around like crazy.

"IM IT! IM IT!" Gir yelled.

When they got to the mall they went Hollister. Sara picked out a purple and black corset and really short jean shorts with holes.

That night they went to a club and were dancing.

"I'm gonna mess with these boys." she said to Zim. They could talk and hear eachother because they had advanced hearing.

"I'll watch." Zim said. Sara started dancing with some hot boys and she noticed they couldn't hear her.

"IM AN IRKEN!" she yelled. The boys nodded.

"IM GOING TO DESTROY EARTH!" she yelled. The boys smiled.

"COOL!" one yelled.

"MY BOYFRIEND IS AWESOME! I'M GONNA GO HAVE SEX IN THE BATHROOM WITH HIM!" she yelled.

"NICE!" one of the boys yelled.

"I HATE YOU GUYS AND YOU'RE RETARDED!" she yelled.

"THANKS! YOU'RE CUTE TOO!" he yelled. Zim was laughing.

"WHATEVER! BYE!" she yelled. She walked over to Zim.

"What is that one word you said mean?"

"Which one?"

"That one... Secs?"

"Oh sex! It's how humans mate. Then the female will get pregnant. and there belly gets REALLY big and then the baby comes out... But humans do it for fun too." Sara said.

"Irkens used to do that... Only now they started taking out the female's eggs and put them in those things... But I bet you still have eggs..."

"Really! When we're older do you want to have a smeet the old fashioned way?"

"Yeah!"

"Haha lets just dance and mess with people!" Sara said. They were dancing. Zim started messing with these girls and Sara was somewhere else. When he found her she had a crazed look in her eyes.

"What happened to you?"

"TEQUILA SHOTSSS!" Sara yelled. She started dirty dancing with Zim.

"WHATEVER YOU DID... IM LIKING IT!" Zim said. It took Zim awhile, but he figured out she had alchohol.

"I'l be back!" she yelled. Zim chased after her and saw her taking more shots.

"Oh boy..." he said. She seemed to get more and more crazy and horny after every shot.

"You wanna go?" she asked.

"Why?"

"So we can... I dont know... do something..." she said.

"What kind of something."

"I think you know what I mean..." she said. She bit his lip playfully. He ran his hands down her back.

"Let's go then." Zim said. They ran through the woods and got in the cave.

"Gir! Go get Tacos and stay at the Krazy Taco all night!" Zim yelled. Gir screamed and smiled then ran off. Sara and Zim started making out. He got on top of her and they threw off their clothes.

Authors Note: Haha yeshhh. ZimXSara action... LOTS! Next chapter will be EPIC. :)


	11. Chapter 11

From Human To Irken

Chapter 11

(Rated T. Gets fighty.)

"Last night was... amazing..." Sara said the next morning.

"No doubt..." Zim said. They got dressed and put on disguises.

"Where's Gir?" Sara asked.

"He's coming... Should be here soon..." Zim said. A few minutes later Gir ran in. He jumped around then sat down.

"Sorry for getting... drunk last night..." Sara said.

"It's okay Sara. You were like _really _horny."

"Thats how female minds work. Sometimes we are sweet, sometimes we are bitchy, sometimes we are horny, and sometimes we are fighty."

"You're not bitchy."

"I am sometimes."

"You aren't."

"Hey. You just wait." Sara said. Zim laughed.

"Where you going?" Zim asked.

"Getting our base back."

"Im coming with you."

"Thought I'd leave without you?"Sara asked. They made Gir stay. When they got to the base it was dark.

"Is Dib still in there?"

"Probably." Zim said. They opened the door.

"Computer, start up." Zim said. The lights came on. They went down to where Dib was last seen. Zim could tell she was ready to fight to the death. She had a glint in her eyes and she looked like she could kill anybody. The doors opened and she walked in.

"Come out and play Dib... We're ready for you..." Sara said darkly. She'd throw things aside looking for Dib.

"Dont be a coward Dib. Face us..." she hissed. Zim could see her fangs coming out. Dib jumped at Sara from behind but she ducked and he fell face first on the floor. She hissed at him. Dib jumped up and tried to punch her. With every punch she would swiftly move to the other side and dodge it.

"Try harder Dib, Im not even breaking a sweat."Sara said. With one punch she stayed still and pushed his fist forwards with her hand. Dib fell backwards.

"Who do you have working for you?" Sara asked. Dib threw a knife at her. She dodged it.

"I work for them and Im not telling you!" Dib yelled. She kicked Dib in the balls and pinned him to the ground.

"Tell me Dib." she hissed, her fangs inches from his face.

"THE SWOLLEN EYEBALL!" Dib screeched. She backed away.

"If I let you go... You'll tell the Swollen Eyeball members or whoever not to try to kill me and Zim?"

"YES!" Dib screeched.

"KILL HIM! Dont let him go!" Zim yelled. She backed away and Dib scooted away from her. Sara stood on Dib's throat. He was gasping for air. He needed oxygen.

"Swear?" Sara hissed.

"YES!" Dib yelled gasping. She removed her foot.

"The humans at Skool would wonder where Dib went." Sara said. She picked Dib up by his shirt collar and slid him across the floor to Zim.

"Torture and injure him before we let him go... Show him what we can do..." Sara said. She watched as Zim attacked Dib. When he was finished, Dib was bleeding horribly. Sara started to lick the blood.

"We just can't bite him. We can drink his blood." Sara said. She filled two bags with Dib's blood. He looked horrible. He might've died of blood loss right there if they had taken more. Zim threw Dib in the elevator and they went up. Zim then picked Dib up by his color, walked to the end of his property, and threw Dib across the street. He walked back to Sara who was inside. She had filled two cups with blood.

"Cheers." she said.

The next day they both didnt go to school. Zim had woken up to find Sara drinking all the blood she could.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"You know that thing girls have once a month when the unfertilized egg comes out of their vagina? Thats called a period and I started mine this morning and its blood and I'm a Vampire, and I want blood really bad right now!"

"It's ok... It's ok..."

"NO ITS NOT! THE VERY THING I CRAVE IS COMING OUT OF ME AS WE SPEAK!" Sara yelled. Zim's eyes widened.

"I-I'm sorry..." Sara said softly. He noticed she was shaking.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm a total emotional wreck..." she said. She started crying and couldn't stop. Zim comforted her until she stopped.

"I love you," she said. Zim just then realized that girls might be the craziest things ever. Sara had went from totally pissed off to bawling to being horny in less than 20 minutes.

"You're crazy.." Zim said sweetly. He laughed.

"I hate being a girl!" she moaned.

"Eh... I guess boys have it easier..."

"Alot easier! ... Oh my god..."

"What?"

"WE LEFT GIR!"

"Oh yeah... I guess we did."

"Cmon! Let's get him back!" she said. She grabbed Zim's and hand pulled him out.

When they had reached the cave there was no sign of Gir.

"Sara, this is a trap..." Zim said.

"No it's not!"

"Trust me... things aren't... right..." Zim said.

"Things look fine." Sara said.

"Look. We havent heard Gir scream in 1 minute,"

"That is true..."

"Stay close to me." Zim said. They walked down to the cave and looked in. Sara grabbed her stuff and they looked around. They took one step forward and a net came up. They were in a net attached to a tree.

"Shit." Sara cursed. Zim stared at her.

"Fine. I won't cuss..." she said, "This is easy." She put out her fangs and but through some of the rope. Zim helped her and soon they fell. They hit the ground hard.

"Told you it was a trap." Zim said. He helped her up and they ran into the city. They looked everywhere all day for Gir. They finally went to the base. They walked in and the TV was on loud.

"HAI!" Gir yelled. Sara and Zim looked at eachother. Sara went the bathroom and came back and sat on the couch.

"Where were you Gir?" Zim asked.

"WATCHEEN TEEVEE!"

"Where?"

"Underground." Gir said. Sara put her head down.

"You're joking." she said.

"Nuupe!" Gir said. Sara sighed.

"I feel stupid now." Sara said.

"So do I." Zim said.

"I feel... violated..." Sara said.

"Why?"

"Someone asked me if I was, and I quote, 'That crazy chick from the club'.

"That's your own fault."

"DONT QUESTION ME!" Sara yelled.

"Hey... You're gettin' the hang of bein' an Irken."

"Oh yes."

"I LIEK FLOWERS! THEY PRETTAY!" Gir yelled. Sara stood up and went to bed. Zim did the same a few minutes later.

Author Note: Tht was EPIK. U kno it! Finished this at 12:27 AM. Im goin ta bed. Chapter 12 will be up tomorrow morning/afternoon/night. Idk. But it'll be on there. Thx for faving and reveiwing! :D


	12. Chapter 12

From Human To Irken

Chapter 12

(Rated T)

"You ok?" Zim asked Sara. She seemed to be in a daze.

"Yeah... It's just... I feel there is unfinished business... Like things aren't completely... done with my parents."

"They're dead. Gone. You won."

"No it's... I found this..." Sara said softly. She showed him a piece of paper that had her human picture. It read:

_RUNAWAY CHILD_

_Name: Sara_

_Gender: Female_

_Age: 11_

_Reward: 15,000 Dollars_

"Wow... 15,000 for me... They must really want to take their anger out on me..."

"When did you find this?"

"Yesterday when we were looking for Gir... But I didn't see it when we went to Hollister."

"You think they are alive?"

"No Zim, I think they put this Runaway Child poster thing up from their graves or wherever their bodies are."

"Just 1 poster?"

"Yes. I think their is more..."

"These humans are too stupid. No one is going to take you to them. And we still don't know if they are alive or dead."

"Yeah... Thats true... I got to go to Cheer practice." Sara said.

"Don't get taken away love."

"I won't! Trust me. I'll se you in Skool." Sara said.

Sara was walking down the road and she gasped as something went around her neck. She remembered the feeling. Her father.

"When did you become green." her father hissed. It wasn't a question. She was dragged back. She should've asked Zim to walk with her. How would he know she was in trouble? She wanted to scream but she couldn't. She blacked out. Her eyes opened slowly. She could feel the stings of her fresh cuts. She tried to heal herself but she couldn't. Her wrists were cuffed and tied to a pole in her basement. She flashed back to when she was 5 and was there. She was starving. She could'nt move her hands. She yelped in pain as the feeling of deep slashes on her back and legs came. Her father came down. He started to cut her. She screamed.

"ZIM!" she screamed.

"He's not coming. He doesn't care about you. He doesn't love you." her father said. Her screams faded. He left her. She couldn't heal herself no matter how hard she tried. She thought she would never be put back into this. She pulled as hard as she could forward. one of her wrists became free. She yelped. Excruciating pain seared through her body. She ripped her other wrist out. She bit her tongue and tried not to scream. She heard a different scream. It wasn't hers. It was her mother's. She saw the door burst open and Zim sprinting towards her. She tried to stand up but she couldn't. Zim ran to her.

"NO!" she yelled. Her father threw Zim across the room. He pointed a gun at her. If he shot she would die. He saw his hand on the trigger.

"I LOVE YOU ZIM!" she screamed. Then the whole world went black.

Her eyes opened slowly. She saw Zim's face.

"Am I dead?" she whispered.

"No. Are you... No that's stupid. Where are your worst cuts?"

"My back..." she moaned. Zim helped her sit up. She heard him gasp.

"How can you not be screaming? There are _blades_."

"It hurts... so... much..." Sara moaned.

"The blades are deep... Sara... I've got to get them out... I promise you you'll feel alot better once I get these out." Zim said. He touched one of the blades. Pain coursed through Sara's body.

"Okay... I'm going to do it fast..." Zim said. He pulled one of the blades out. Sara screamed. He pulled out two at a time. He was shocked at the amout of blood.

"GIR!" Zim yelled.

"Yes master." Gir said in duty mode.

"Give me a wash cloth. NOW!" Zim yelled. He pulled out the last two blades. Gir gave him the rag and he put it over Sara's back. He helped her lay back. He wiped Sara's blood off his gloves. She looked at him.

"Thanks." she said.

"You're going to be ok. The reason you can't heal youself is you don't have enough energy and strength left."

"I told you my parents were back..."

"I told you not to get taken away."

"We're even now."

"Yeah... You hungry? Gir was worried and made... ALOT of waffles..." Zim said.

"Yes but... I need to rest..."

"I'll be here if you need me." Zim said softly.

Sadness... But she lived and that's what counts! ^^


	13. Chapter 13

From Human To Irken

Chapter 13

Sara woke up the next morning. She tried to sit up, but pain coursed through her back. She winced. Sara pushed herself up. She knew better not the try to stand up or walk around. Zim came out and sat by her.

"You ok?" Zim asked her.

"Not really... I feel light headed and dizzy and I hurt..." Sara said.

"That sucks..."

"They are out there aren't they?"

"Who?"

"My old parents..."

"Yes. But... You're going to be fine. You will not be hurt anymore from them. I... I know you need closure... But it's over. I will make sure they suffer fate worse than death. They deserve it." Zim said darkly.

"I'm scared."

"Sara, if they come anywhere near you... Well... Let's just say... Shut your eyes if you see them."

"I can handle gore. Stop being sexist and realize that just because I'm a girl, it doesn't mean that I can't handle that kinda stuff."

"Shut up and feel protected." Zim said playfully.

"If I didn't have this cut, you'd be in trouble..."

"Fiesty today, aren't we?"

"More like extremely bored. And painfilled..."

"Are you strong enough to heal yourself?"

"Uhhh I don't know."

"Are you?"

"I said I didn't know."

"ARE YOU?" Zim yelled. Sara tried.

"Yes." she said quietly.

"You're welcome."

"I never said thanks."

"No need to thank me."

"Wasn't going to."

"Guess what we're doing today?"

"What?"

"Going to a theme park."

"Like 6 Flags?"

"I... guess..."

"One thing you should know..."

"What?"

"I'm afraid of roller coasters..." Sara said softly.

"HAHAHAHAHA! That's a good o- You weren't joking?"

"No I'm scared of them..."

"We'll go together. And I'll be right there."

"Depends on the roller coaster."

"We're doing Batman first."

"What if we aren't tall enough?"

"Humans are stupid. We'll be fine." Zim said.

"WHY DID YOU TALK ME INTO THIS?" Sara whined. She was next to Zim, strapped into one of the seats on the roller coaster.

"It'll be fun."

"ZIM IM SCARED!" she yelled. She was shaking. The ride was about to go.

"This is going to be fun." Zim said.

"What if I-"

"You're going to be fine." Zim said. She looked at him with a horrorstruck face. He smiled.

"Think of it as Invader Training."

"STOP SMILING!"

"You're going to love this." Zim said. They started going up. Sara's legs were numb. She was breathing heavily. Zim could feel her fear. When they were at the top, she took a breath. But then as they started going down she screamed. It was pure horror. She screamed and screamed feeling herself drop and come up and drop and go upsidedown. When the ride stopped, she got off shakily and ran to the wall. As soom as Zim was two steps away from the rollercoaster, Sara ran to him and threw her arms around him. She was shaking terribly.

"It wasn't that bad." Zim said.

"Never _ever _again." were Sara's first words off the ride. People were laughing and making fun of Sara.

"HEY THIS WAS LIKE HER FIRST TIME SO SHUT UP YOU FILTHY HUMANS!" Zim yelled. The people jumped, and ran off.

"What do you want to do? There are TONS of rides."

"No roller coasters."

"Are you ok?" Zim asked her.

"I-I dont feel too good..."

"We're going home..." Zim said.

"No, I'm fine!"

"No you aren't. Let's go." Zim said. He picked her up, ran until they were out of sight, then extended his Spider Legs from his PAK and ran to the base.

"Too much sun?"

"Yeah..." Sara said. She looked alot better now.

The next morning, they headed to school. They met Dib along the way.

"Scared of roller coasters, Sara?" Dib asked.

"Shut up Dib." Sara hissed.

"Like you aren't afraid of anything... Don't forget your precious Earth." Zim said.

"You aren't a real Irken, Sara. Well you are... but you aren't. You'll never be a true Irken."

"SHUT UP!" Sara yelled.

"You'll never _ever _be a _real _Invader."

"DIB SHUT UP!" Sara screamed.

"Dib you don't know who she is or what she is so go away you sick, sick human!"

"Zim won't ever truely completely fully love _you_." Dib said. At that moment Zim had lost it. He punched Dib right in the face and Sara had kicked Dib in the spot. Dib layed on the ground.

"Dib you know what you really truely are? An annoying worm. And some worms... you squash. Sooner or later that will be you." Zim hissed. Dib stood up and ran. Sara stood still, her eyes closed looking at the ground.

"The Tallest said you were an Invader. You are _obviously _Irken. And I love you so much... Dib sucks. Don't listen to him." Zim said. Tears streamed down Sara's face. Zim put his arms around her and comforted her. He wiped away her tears.

"You are perfect to me." Zim said, "We got to get to Skool... but... it can wait." Zim kissed her. Sara knew Zim was right. She shouldn't have listened to Dib.

After Skool, they went to the base.

"I have a plan." Zim said.

"You do?"

"Yes. An amazing plan..."

"WHAT IS IT?" Gir screamed as Sara and Zim opened a box. It was large.

"Sara's Irken clothes and some new weapons." Zim said.

"Ooh. I like these!" Sara said. At that moment the door burst open and two people came running in. They picked up Zim and Sara and threw them in the back seat of their truck. They were wearing masks. One of the men put handcuffs on both of them and the other tossed them in the bed of the truck. Sara looked at Zim scared.

"What the... What is this?" Zim yelled.

Sara moved close to Zim and pressed against him. It was night and cold. They were still driving.

"Why are they taking us through the woods?"

"Didn't ask them..." Zim said. Sara shivered. They heard some kind of yelling.

"Gir!" they both said at the same time. Gir was tied to the top of the truck.

"Gir get out of there!" Zim yelled. Then the truck stopped. The man that threw them in picked them up, threw them in the backseat, closed the doors and locked them.

"We get thrown too much..." Sara said. At least it was warm in the truck.

Where were they?

How would they get back home?

Author's Note: Sorry bout the short chapter! Been super busy! Hope u like this chapter! The next will be better!

REVIEW AND FAVE!

~Kai


	14. Chapter 14

From Human to Irken

Chapter 14

"Zim?"

"Present."

"Where the heck are we?" Sara asked, looking out the window and seeing woods. A sickening feeling. hit her.

"You need to rest."

"Whatever! This is crazy and I'm getting out of here." Sara said confidentally. She stood up just to fall over next to Zim.

"Give up already..." Zim said softly.

"No. Not I'm not! I never give up!"

"Sara, I love you, I love you enthusiasm, but ... Just relax."

"I cant... I'm just scared..." Sara said. She worked hard at getting the handcuffs off. She slid her wrists out of the cuffs quickly. She yelped in pain after they were out.

"You okay?" Zim asked.

"Yeah... I'm f-fine." she said. She shivered. Zim quickly yanked his wrist from the cuffs. He did the other one. He put his arms around her. He stroked her skin.

"We are going to be fine."

"But how are we going to get home?"

"Well... I don't know..."

"What if we die?"

"We won't."

"But I'm scared!"

"Shhh..." Zim said. He pried the handcuffs open and put them on Sara, then himself. The people were coming. They opened the door and threw Sara and Zim in the bed of the truck. He took handcuffs, attached to the side of the truck, and put them on their legs and took the ones on their hands off. Once they got in the truck and started driving, Zim and Sara sat up. It was so dark they could barely see. Sara started to shiver like crazy. Zim pulled her close to him.

"I LIKE TO MAKE POPOPOPOTATOS!" Gir sang from above the truck, "POTATOOOOOSSSS!"

Sara and Zim were laying down pressed close to eachother. The full moon shining above them.

Soon the truck had stopped. Sara and Zim woke up. The man uncuffed their feeet and cuffed their hands again. The man took them and dragged them to a field. Fog covered everything. They could see the rest of the hill. Gir was thrown next to Sara and Zim. More men came out of the fog. They made out the large head of Dib. He walked towards them. Zim hissed. Sara gasped, seeing Dib in handcuffs too. Zim and her exchanged looks of pure horror. Gir kept singing his potato song.

"Hi..." Dib said quietly. Sara snorted. The man who had taken Sara and Zim revealed a large sharp blade.

"DONT TOUCH HER!" Zim yelled. His chest was puffed out and he put his arm around Sara protectively. She gave a small smile and a loving glance to Zim, knowing he was going to protect her no matter what. They were nervous and didn't know what was going to happen. Dib shifted uncomfortably. Sara, as fast as lightning, took out her lazer gun and cut through Zim's cuffs. He cut through Sara's and Sara, unwillingly cut through Dib's while Zim did Gir's. They were all four back to back. Sara and Zim were armed. Sara took out her iPod from a pocket and turned on Just Can't Get Enough by The Black Eyed Peas and started fighting the men. She was practicing a dance but fighting and attacking too. Zim followed her lead and started fighting. Dib threw a few punches. A man was coming at Sara. She dodged quickly and kicked the man in the balls.. He fell and she stomped on his neck. Zim was shooting lazers at men and when one man was coming for Sara and she was offguard. he took a running start and kicked the man. He shot the mans head and blocked Sara's eyes from the blood and parts of the humans brain come out. Sara and Zim started to do thingss as a team. Their fangs slid out and they started to rip humans throats out. Their human disguises had been lost. Dib was running from a man. Sara and Zim took him down easily. Gir screamed in some men's ears and made them hold their ears while Sara and Zim kill the man.

"You guys are like killers!" Dib yelled.

"Natural instinct Dib!" Zim yelled.

"So if you didnt send these people after us... who are they and why?" Sara asked.

"I dunno!" Dib yelled.

"This is getting us no where! Too many human pig smellies! RUN! FOLLOW ME!" Zim yelled. Zim, Sara, Gir, and Dib were tearing through the foggy woods. They found a small cabin with two fourwheelers.

"GET ON!" Zim yelled. Zim got on one and Sara right behind him. Dib was on the other and Gir was behind him. Zim started up the fourwheeler. The stupid owner left the key in.

"How?" Dib screamed seeing the men tearing down after them. Sara had turned off her iPod.

"TURN IT ON HIT THE START BUTTON AND HIT THE GAS UNDERNEATH THE RIGHT HANDLE. IF THE ENGINE MAKES A SQUEAKY NOISE STOP A LITTLE AND CHANGE GEARS UP! HIT THE UP OR DOWN BUTTON BELOW THE LEFT HANDLE!" Sara yelled. After they had done that they sped off in the woods at almost full speed. Sara's arms were around Zim's waist. She would look behind them sometime and see if they were anywhere near the men. After they had been driving a little they stopped.

"Are we safe?" Dib asked.

"No... Keep going..." Sara said. They drove more. Sara put her chin on Zim's shoulder. Zim and Dib started racing. They drove a little longer and then got off the fourwheelers. Sara was really tired. Zim, Sara, Dib, and Gir were walking through the woods.

"I'm scared..." Sara whispered. They heard a twig snap and bolted off running. Sara fell and screamed. Zim ran to her and picked her up. He started running again. They bolted off into the trees. After awhile they started to walk. Zim put Sara down.

"We need a place to rest..." Zim said.

"To sleep..." Dib added.

"I-I think I see something!" Sara whispered. She pointed down the hill and sure enough there was a small cabin. They ran down to it. Obviously it was abandoned. It was filthy. You could hardly see through the window. Dirt and dust were all over the house and it smelled musty, even from the outside. They went in and found a bedroom. The matress of the bed was filthy. when Dib sat on it dust and dirt flew up from it. Sara started to breathe funny. She was having a anxiety attack. She was breathing hard and made whining noises. Zim put his arms around her and tried to comfort her and get her to stop. She burst out crying and put her head on Zim's shoulder. Dib just watched, wide eyed. He was actually impressed by the way Zim was trying to comfort Sara. He didn't know Zim had the ablility to do that. Sara had been crying for awhile when Zim tried something else.

"Sara..." he said softly, "Sara you've got to stop crying..." She lifted her head. Tears were streaming down her face. Zim gently wiped them off.

"We're going to be fine... We are... We're going to be fine..."

"I'm scared!"

"I'm scared too... And so is Dib. Sara we all are... I know how strong you are... Be strong..."

"We're gonna die!"

"No we arent..."

"Zim I'm freaking out! What if one of us dies?"

"_We are not going to die._ I _promise_. I _love _you and nothing is going to hurt you. Hear me? _Nothing_." Zim said softly, stroking her back. She gave him a small smile.

"I'm gonna puke..." Dib hissed.

"Shut up Dib! We can kill you now if you'd like." Zim hissed back. Dib stayed quiet.

They decided to sleep on the floor. Dib on one side of the bed, Gir on the bed, and Sara and Zim on the other side. They had laid out blankets they found in a closet, that were actually in good condition, on the floor and had a blanket over them. Dib was looking up at the ceiling thinking about who these people were that attacked them, Gir was sleeping, and Zim and Sara were making out. A thud-like noise came from outside the room. Dib sat up, Gir still slept, and Zim and Sara stopped kissing. She pressed close to him and got low to the floor. Zim puffed out his chest and lifted his head up. The noise came again. Dib jumped up on his feet and Zim stood up slowly. He helped Sara up. They left Gir. Zim and Sara walked silently up to the door. Dib was beside them. Zim silently opened the door and the three of them walked into the hallway. The noise came again and Zim saw a figure in the front of the house. Zim sat beside a corner and pulled Sara down with him. He put her in the corner. Shadows came over them and they were unseen. Dib sat next to Sara. They watched the figure in the living room of the cabin intensely. The man threw a skinny man next to him.

"You lied and betrayed us!" the man hissed. He took out a large blade. It was the man who took Zim and Sara. The man put his blade out to his side. Zim knew what was going to happen next. He put his hand in front of Sara's eyes. The man swung the blade and it cut the skinny mans head clean off his body. Dib looked horror-struck. The man with the blade left the cabin quickly and ran off.

"I don't trust you to not open your eyes... Ill lead you out of here but Im keeping my hand over your eyes... Sara it's bad... You don't want to see it." Zim whispered to her.

"You really dont..." Dib whispered, "I think Im gonna puke... for real..." Dib said. The smell of iron and blood suddenly hit Sara and Zim.

"Not now... This is a life or death matter... Im not going to drink blood..." Sara said forcefully.

"Yeah..." Zim said. Blood was everywhere. On the walls, on the floor, on the dusty old couch, everywhere. Zim led Sara out the door. Dib was right behind them. Suddenly Gir jumped out.

"Gir shhhh!" Zim hissed.

"Where are we going... to... sleep?" Sara whispered.

"Well... This is the only place and that man probably isnt coming back... Lets go back and sleep." Zim said. Dib nodded. So then they were all in their original posistions. Gir fell asleep first. Then Dib, Sara, and Zim. They feared for their lives. And whether or not they'd ever get home.

Authors Note: Long chapter! One of my faves so far! So who are these ppl?

Sorry for the late chappy! Phone has been screwing up and I've had tons of School stuff...

But I love all u fans so I finished this up tonight just for yew! Ill TRY for one tomorrow!

Luv u for reviewing and faveing! :)

~Kai


End file.
